There's No Place Like Destiny Islands
by Rob Phantom
Summary: The day started like any other, fun, sun, tree climbing contest with Riku. but one fall out of a tree catapults Sora into a strange world of Riku in an apron, Roxas being emo, and Kairi being mean, will Sora ever escape this crazy world?
1. There's No PLace Like Destiny Islands

This is my first fanfic for Kingdom hearts. I hope that you like it. please be kind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's No Place Like Destiny Islands

We find ourselves on Destiny Islands, one of the many worlds that exist in gummi space. Our story starts on the play island, where our heroes Sora, Riku and Kairi are relaxing on the beach. They were taking a well deserved rest after having saved the worlds from Organization XIII. They had the whole beach to themselves since Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie had gone to the other side of the island to play blitzball.

"You know, I missed this place while traveling the worlds." said Sora.

"I missed this place as well, but you got to admit that the other worlds were good too." said Riku.

"Yeah, there was so much to see." said Sora.

"I'm just glad you guys are back, I missed you when you were gone." said Kairi.

"We missed you too." said Sora.

"Hey Sora, I've got an idea, how about we see who can climb to the top of a coconut tree fastest?" asked Riku.

"You're on." said Sora.

The two friends raced over to the small stand of trees near them with Kairi following behind. They reached the trees and Sora and Riku prepared to climb them. They were tall trees and Kairi was worried that they might get hurt, but Sora assured her they would be alright.

"Ok Sora, on three we climb, one…two…three!" said Riku, and they were off.

Sora and Riku were both climbing the tree as they could trying to beat the other. Riku was making good time as he worked his way up the tree, but Sora was coming up quickly. Kairi watched as the two climbed higher and higher, a look of worry on her face. It was then that a sudden, and strangely pink, strong gust of wind blew down the beach. Now since Riku was facing towards the tree he was blown into it, and held on for dear life. But Sora was facing the opposite way right in the path of the wind. Before he could react the wind had blown him off the tree and he was falling towards the ground.

"Sora!" shouted Riku and Kairi, which was the last thing Sora heard before blacking out.

Sora woke up to find that everything was dark, and for a second he thought he had fallen into the darkness, but then he heard a voice.

"Sora…wake up Sora." said a voice softly.

Sora opened his eyes to see that he was back in his room and was relieved that it had all been a dream. He then turned his head expecting to see his mom, but he suddenly came face to face with Riku.

"Ahhhh! Riku! What are you doing in my room?" yelled Sora as he jumped back.

"Silly Sora-chan, is that anyway to greet me? Looks like someone is grumpy this mourning." said Riku.

"Sora-chan? What the heck are you talking about? And why are you in my room, and why are you in an apron?!" asked Sora.

"Well, it sounds like someone didn't get enough sleep last night, I guess we over did our 'fun' a little, well let me kiss it better." said Riku, moving into kiss Sora.

"Riku! What are you doing!" yelled Sora as he jumped out of the way.

"Hmm, well it seems someone doesn't want any special attention this mourning. Well breakfast is on the table, so hurry up or we'll be late for school." said Riku as he left the room.

Sora sat in his room staring at the door that Riku had just left from with a shocked expression on his face.

"Ok, what in the worlds is happening? Riku just came into my dressed in a apron, called me Sora-chan, and then tried to kiss me. Plus he's making me breakfast, this is weird." thought Sora.

"Sora, get down here your food is getting cold." yelled Riku.

"Ok, first food, then try to figure out what is going on." thought Sora as he got dressed and headed out of his room.

Sora entered the kitchen to find the most disturbing site he had ever seen. It was Riku standing in front of the stove cooking what looked like eggs. Sora sat down uneasily at the table, then Riku turned around and flashed the most bubbly, sickeningly sweet smile ever. Sora grinned uneasily as Riku dished out the eggs onto a plate in front of Sora.

"What's wrong Sora, I thought you liked eggs?" asked Riku.

"I do, I do, its just that this is the nicest thing you done for me." said Sora, trying not to disturb his obviously mentally unstable friend.

"It's the least I could do for the one I love." said Riku, and before Sora could stop him he kissed him on the cheek.

Riku then turned to do the dishes, and Sora quickly rubbed the kiss off his face. Sora then began to pick at his eggs, his appetite now completely gone. A little while later Riku looked at the clock and gasped.

"Look at the time, we'll be late for school, come on Sora." said Riku.

Riku grabbed Sora by the wrist and dragged him out the door, grabbing both their backpacks on the way. Soon they were walking towards the school for the whole of Destiny Islands, which considering there was not many kids it was a small school. At least that's was what he thought, because the building in front of them was huge.

"I don't remember the school being that big, or just being for high school kids." said Sora, as he saw the name "Destiny Islands High School" on the front.

"What are you talking about Sora? The school has always been like this, now come on." said Riku as he dragged Sora through the front gate.

When they entered the school court yard Sora saw why the reason why the school was so huge. Standing in the court yard were hundreds of unfamiliar kids waiting for school to start, all with hair that covered all colors of the rainbow. Now Destiny islands was a small and tight knit community and Sora had meet every kid on the island at least once. But for the life of him he could not recognize any of the kids he saw.

"Riku, where did all these kids come from? This place is crowded." said Sora.

"Its always crowded Sora, don't tell me you never noticed? Now come on we have to meet up with our friends before school starts." said Riku.

"Our friends? Good, maybe Kairi, Tidus, Wakka or Selphie will know what the heck is going on?" thought Sora.

Sora and Riku walked over to a group of kids, but they were not Sora's friends. As he drew closer he recognized two of the so called kids as Axel and Demyx, members of Organization XIII.

"Riku look out its Organization XIII!" yelled Sora as he summoned his Keyblade, or at least tried too.

When Sora looked at his hand he saw that the Keyblade was not there. He tried to summon it again but it still would not appear. Riku stared at Sora as he tried again and again to summon the Keyblade.

"Sora, what are you doing?" asked Riku.

"Um, nothing I guess." said Sora.

Sora walked over nervously to join Riku and the two Nobodies. Sora sat down on a bench and eyed the Nobodies with suspicion as Riku struck up conversation.

"So Axel, Demyx, how are things going with you?" said Riku.

"Not much, I had to keep Demyx from failing his homework again." said Axel.

"Yeah, I knew they sending the wrong guy when they sent Axel." said Demyx.

"Hey, I'm smarter then you, got it memorized?" said Axel, tapping his finger to his head.

Sora sat there listening to this weird conversation and observing the nobodies carefully.

"Ok something is very wrong here, two members of the Organization are back and Riku is just standing there talking to them. What's even stranger is that they don't seem to want to attack us. This is getting way to weird. I wonder what strange thing will happen next?" thought Sora.

"So, anything else?" said Riku.

"Oh nothing much, Roxas-san just had an upset stomach and is feeling a little down today" said Axel.

The second Sora heard this his eyes shot open and he looked in Axel's direction. Hiding behind Axel was indeed his Nobody. He was wearing all black and holding a weird white box with strings that went to his ears. Sora ignored the fact that it should have been impossible for Roxas to hide behind the thin red headed Nobody and shouted.

"Roxas, what the heck are you doing here?!" said Sora, very upset that someone he thought was inside his heart was now outside it.

"Sora, you sure have been acting strange. You know perfectly well that your cousin just moved here to our town." said Riku.

"C-cousin?" asked Sora, disturbed by that little bit of information.

"Yeah, don't you remember? He and his mother left Roxas's abusive father and came to Destiny Islands."

"I told you he wouldn't like me, I should have stayed at home." said Roxas depressingly, a single tear coming to his eye.

"Now don't cry Roxas, Sora's just been acting strange today, he didn't mean it." said Riku.

"Yeah, cheer up Roxas, we don't want you to start cutting yourself again, how about a hug my Bishen-kun?" said Axel, he then hugged Roxas.

As Sora stared at this strange site and tried to keep from throwing up the bell rang. The student's began to flow into the school, as they walked by Sora saw a familiar face. It was Kairi, along with Selphie and…Naminé? Sora shook off the fact that Kairi's Nobody was there and waved at Kairi.

"Hey Kairi! It's me Sora!" said Sora.

But instead of saying hi back Kairi just scowled at Sora and walked away in a huff. Naminé cast Sora a sympathetic look, but quickly followed after Kairi. Sora was taken aback by this cold and harsh response from one of his beast friends. It was then that Riku walked over to Sora and spun him around.

"Sora! What are you doing talking to that bitch Kairi Saseko?" said Riku.

"Riku! How dare you call her that, she's our best friend." said Sora.

"You must be crazy, she's never been our friend. She hates us and we hate her and that's the way its always been, now come on Sora we have to get to class." said Riku, dragging along Sora who was too confused to stop him.

Riku said goodbye to Axel and the others and dragged Sora to class. Demyx and Roxas began to walk to class but then they noticed Axel staring in the direction Riku and Sora were going.

"Axel, aren't you coming to class?" said Roxas.

"Yeah, I'll be there in just a moment." said Axel.

"Ok, but don't be late, Mr. Cid doesn't like people being late to his class." said Roxas.

"Right." said Axel.

Axel looked at the retreating form of Sora as he entered the school with a serious look on his face, then he turned and followed Demyx and Roxas to class.

Sora found himself in what looked to be a English class, if all the books on the wall were any indication. In the class were him, Riku, Kairi (Who still refused to recognize him), Naminé, and oddly enough two Nobodies he recognized from Jiminy's journal, called Zexion and Larxene. Sora was sitting at his desk trying to sort out all the insanity that had occurred so far today when the teacher entered and the class greeted him.

"Good Mourning Mr. Xemnas." said the class.

Sora's eyes shot open at hearing this name and his head rose up slowly to see a nightmare. There standing at the head of the class was a being that Sora had defeated not so long ago, the leader of Organization XIII, Xemnas.

"Good mourning class." said Xemnas, and it was at that moment that Sora knew the day was only going to get worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that was my first fanfic for Kingdom Hearts, I hope that you liked it, please review!


	2. Bad Day to Be the Keybearer

Chapter Two: A Bad Day to be The Keybearer

"Good mourning class." said Xemnas.

"Oh god why the heck is he teaching this class, and in a sweater vest to boot." thought Sora, noting the tacky sweater vest Xemnas was wearing over his shirt.

"Today we will be studying Mark Twain's famous book, the Adventures of Tom Sawyer. But because of the CUUURSSSEEED FOOOLS on the school board we don't have enough books, so you will have to share them two to a book." said Xemnas and the class groaned.

Xemnas began to pass out the books, but when he reached where Sora and Riku were something strange happened. He stared at Sora as if remembering something, and from the look on his face it was not pleasant. Xemnas quickly shook off this feeling and went back to handing out the books. Sora sat there in confusion at what had just happened.

"Ok, that was weird, well weirder at least. What the heck was he staring at me for?" thought Sora.

Sora could not find an answer to this question and decided to think about it later. Sora came out of his thoughts and looked around to see that the other students were already reading and were paired off. There was no one next to him that was free except…

"Hey Sora, want to share my book?" said Riku, holding the book lazily in his hands and trying to look attractive.

"Why me? Why?" thought Sora to himself.

Seeing no other choose and not wanting to bring down Xemnas' wrath in case he still had his powers, Sora reluctantly moved his desk over to Riku's so he could see the book. As they read Sora noticed that Riku seemed to looking more at him then the book they were supposed to be reading.

"Uh Riku, why are you staring at me?" said Sora, slightly unnerved by the love sick stare Riku was giving him.

"I can't help it, your just so kawaii." said Riku.

"Ka-what?" said Sora.

"Kawaii, it means cute, don't be such a Baka." said Sora.

"Uh, ok." said Sora, not wanting to make Riku use anymore confusing words.

"You Know, I would love to make out with you right now." said Riku.

"Riku! That's wrong, there are people here." whispered Sora.

"I know, that's why I'm **only** going to try to make out with you, we can do more…personal things later, alone." said Riku.

Sora tried to hold down his lunch as he gussed what "personal things" might be. He may have gotten only a basic idea of the birds and the bees from his parents, but he could guess what Riku meant. Then out of nowhere Riku pinched Sora on the ass.

"Riku, don't do that!" said Sora, really ticked at increasingly ex-best friend.

"Sorry, my hand slipped, he he." said Riku.

The rest of the class continued on that vein, with Riku trying to touch and/or flirt with Sora and Sora trying to stay as far from him as he could. What really worried Sora was that no one, not even the supposed teacher, Xemnas, noticed what Riku was doing. Forty-five minutes later the class ended and it was time for the next class, science. (AN: guess whose going to be teaching that class!)

"Riku, did you say something?" asked Sora.

"No, why do you ask?" said Riku.

"I thought I heard a voice shouting, guess whose going to be teaching that class." said Sora.

"You're acting weird today Sora, now come one we have to get to class." said Riku as he dragged Sora along.

So Riku once again had dragged Sora to their next class. As they entered Sora noticed that Axel, Roxas and Demyx were in this class with him as well. Also another Nobody was teaching the class, another one from Jiminy's journal, by the name of Vexen. For some reason he looked like a creepy mad scientist, and when he greeted the class he knew why.

"Good mourning class, I hope all of your rested well, Mwhaha!" said Vexen, adding an unnerving laugh at the end.

"Uh Riku, does he always act like that?" whispered Riku.

"Yeah, but don't let it bother you its nothing." Assured Riku, but Sora was not so sure.

"And what do you two boys find more intresting then my class, hmm?" said Vexen as he suddenly appeared between the two boys.

Sora was so shocked by this he screamed and fell out of his chair. Riku on the other hand sat there like a rock.

"B-but you were on the other side of the classroom, how did you get behind us?" asked Sora, he could have sworn Vexen was nowhere near them a second ago and he had heard no dark portals opening, I mean those are hard to miss.

"I have my ways, now will you two pay attention to my lecture or will I have to assign one of my "special" detentions?" said Vexen.

"No sir, that will not be necessary." said Riku.

Vexen looked to Sora who just weakly nodded his head and then Vexen left to begin the class. Sora got off the ground and sat next to Riku, still shaken from the experience.

"Don't cross Mr. Vexen Sora, you don't want one of his "special" detentions." said Riku.

"Do I want to know why?" asked Sora.

"No, you don't." said Riku.

"Is that talking I hear?" said Vexen, his head seeming to turn 180 degrees.

Sora quickly clammed up after that, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the creepy magical teleporting teacher and his "special" detention. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal the oddest looking girl Sora had ever seen. She had blue and pink hair with little heart hairclips and were those…sparkles floating around her head? The second she entered the room all the boys got a weird love sick look on there faces, even Riku. (AN: Oh! I wonder who she is? She's so hot and cute!)

"There's that voice again." Thought Sora, noting it sounded sort of like a girls

"Hello, may I help you?" said Vexen.

"Yes, I was told to come here by the office." said the girl.

"Ok, what is your name?" said Vexen, sounding bored with the whole thing.

"My name is Crystal Roxana Star Moonbeam Heart." said the girl.

She gave a swish of her hair and all the boys sighed, except for Sora and oddly enough Axel.

"Ok then, go sit at the lab table Mr. Riku and Mr. Sora are at." said Vexen.

Crystal walked slowly over to the lab table and sat down right next to Sora. The class began again and Sora looked at the board Vexen was writing at. Five minutes later Sora was bored with what Vexen was talking about, mostly because he had no clue what dynamic hydraulic osmosis was. He began to lazily look around the room at the posters on the walls. It was at this point that he noticed that the weird looking girl was staring at him.

"Uh, why are you staring at me?" asked Sora.

"Oh! Uh, nor reason, not because your cute or anything. Oops! Forget I said that!" said the girl, babbling like an idiot.

"Uh, Ok…" said Sora, moving away from the creepy girl.

The rest of the class went on like that, with the girl staring/flirting with Sora and Sora trying to stay as far from her as possible. Finally the bell rang and Riku began dragging Sora to the next class, which turned out to be botany for some reason. It appeared that the new girl had the same class as them, along with

"Hello class, isn't today a fabulous day for gardening?" said the teacher, Marluxia, who was wearing the most pink Sora had seen anyone wear.

"Jeez, are all the classes taught by Nobodies?" thought Sora.

"Now let us begin taking care of our happy little plant friends." said Marluxia, sounding happier then a Nobody should.

Marluxia then put on a gardening smock and a hat with little plastic flowers on it with some gloves. The students followed suit, except for the hat, and followed him to the school's greenhouse. The students lined two each behind flower pots that contained sunflowers. He then noticed the strange girl that had arrived out of nowhere.

"Oh, and who might you be hun?" said Marluxia, putting a hand on his hip.

"My name is Crystal, I'm new here." said Crystal.

"Ohh! That's wonderful, I'm always happy when someone new shows up. You can go sit with Sora and Riku and help them with their project." said Marluxia, and she did.

"Ok class, today we will be grading your progress with the plants I assigned you at the beginning of the year." said Marluxia.

Marluxia then began to walk amongst the students looking over their projects. He stopped behind Kairi's and Naminé's flower, which was sickly looking and small.

"Kairi, have you been taking care of this flower at all?" said Marluxia

"Why should I? Its just a stupid flower." said Kairi.

"Figures I should have expected it from you." said Marluxia.

"I tried to take care of it, but I guess I didn't do so well." said Naminé.

"That's ok, it is obviously Kairi's fault, so you will get some extra credit to make it up. As for Kairi you get an F for the project." said Marluxia.

"But sir…" said Naminé, but Riku interrupted her.

"Gee, Kairi I knew you were stupid but I thought even I moronic bitch like you could take care of a plant." said Riku, laughing at Kairi.

"Naminé, this is all your fault." said Kairi, and then she punched her in the shoulder.

All Sora did was stare at this strange event, too shocked to do anything else. Marluxia for some strange and unfathomable reason did not notice what had happened and moved on to Sora and Riku's project.

"Oh Riku, you did a marvelous job, your flower looks fabulous." said Marluxia.

"Thank you Mr. Marluxia, but I couldn't have done it without Crystal here." said Riku.

"Aw Riku, your embarrassing me." said Crystal.

"Yes, she definitely has helped, you work together so well, you'll be getting extra credit for that." said Marluxia.

Sora just sat there looking confused, something was defiantly not right here. Riku was acting like Crystal had been friends with them for years even though she had shown up only an hour ago. Marluxia also seemed to be acting like she had been there longer then she actually had. Now Sora was not a genius, but he could tell when something was very wrong. Before he could think further on that train of thought the bell rang for the next period. It was Lunch time according to Riku and once again dragged Sora by the wrist.

"Ok, once I find out what is going on and get everything back to normal I'm going to beat Riku with my Keyblade." Sora thought to himself, trying to ignore his sore wrist.

They entered the Lunchroom, got their lunches, and sat down at a table. After about a minute Sora noticed something strange, a crowd was forming around their table. A whole bunch of girls, boys, and all the members of the Organization who were acting like students had gathered, and they all seemed to be there to see the new girl.

"Oh your so cool! You have to tell me where you buy your clothes!" said Larxene, acting bubbly like a valley girl.

"I know, maybe I'll tell you later." said Crystal, basking in the complements she was receiving.

"Could you help me with my homework, I'm so stupid." said Demyx.

"Of course I would be happy to." said Crystal.

"Please let me just sit next to you!" said Roxas.

"Of course, your very Kawaii." said Crystal.

Sora just sat there looking at this strange and slightly creepy sight. He could not believe the speed at which this new girl had become so popular. She had been there for only a couple of hours and it seemed she was now running the school. Sora decided he needed to get away and decided to leave.

"Sora, where are you going?" said Riku.

"I'm just going to get some air." said Sora.

Sora made his way through the crowd, as he did so Crystal looked at him suspiciously. Sora finally got himself out of the crowd and noticed that Kairi and Naminé were sitting at a table by themselves. Sora decided to go over and talk to Kairi hoping that despite what Riku said that she was still his friend, he was going to be severely disappointed.

"Kairi I need…" said Sora, but he didn't even get to finish before Kairi tore into him.

"You need! You need! Its all about you and your stupid friends needs! What about me and my needs! You and that stupid new girl have taken all the attention from me!" yelled Kairi.

But…" said Sora, but Kairi cut him off again.

"No buts you stupid dunbass! You and your damned friends have been trying to make my life miserable for years. Get away from me! I hate you!" said Kairi.

Those late three words were all the Sora that could take. Hearing one of his best friends and the girl he loved saying that she hated him was too much. He had to get out of there and ran for the exit. From across the room Axel noticed this and decided to follow him.

"Ha, look at that baby run, did you see what I did to him Naminé?" said Kairi.

"Yeah, I did." sounding sad as she said it.

Meanwhile Sora had run into the boys bathroom crying all the way. He was loosing his mind, everything was wrong and twisted. He went up to the sink and stood over it because he felt like he was going to be sick. He stared into the mirror and began to speak out loud.

"What's going on? Everything is messed up. Riku is in love with me, the Organization is around, Kairi hates me, nothing makes sense anymore! This is madness!" said Sora.

"Madness is only the half of it." said a voice from behind Sora.

Sora turned around quickly and saw the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel, standing in the door way.


	3. It Just Gets Worse and Worse

Chapter Three: It Just Gets Worse and Worse

"Madness is only the half of it." said Axel.

"What are you talking about? What is going on here?!" yelled Sora.

"Shh! Be quiet or they'll hear you, quick into this stall." said Axel as he dragged him over to the stall.

Axel kicked the door open and dragged Sora in. Once in the stall Axel wrapped his arms around Sora and brought him uncomfortably close, placing his forehead on Sora's forehead.

"Ok Kid, keep your voice down and look like we're talking about lovey dovey stuff." Axel said quietly.

"Axel? What's going on? Why is the Organization back? Why is everyone acting so strange?" whispered Sora.

"Well might as well answer in order. Firstly you, me, your friends, the entire Organization, are all trapped in a strange world of yaoi and teen angst." whispered Axel.

"What the heck is Yaoi, and why are we trapped here?" Sora said quietly.

"Yaoi means man-man love, as you have seen. As for the second part I'm guessing some strange force has us trapped here." whispered Axel.

"What strange force?" whispered Sora.

"That I don't know, so I can't tell you. Now to why the Organization is here, it's because whatever force rules this place brought us here. A little while after you took down the Organization XIII we were all brought out of the darkness and dropped us here." said Axel.

"Why would they do that?" asked Sora.

"I don't know, from the looks of it they wanted us to fill out these rolls that they placed us into. But on the plus side we apparently got our hearts back." said Axel.

"Why would it give you your hearts back?" asked Sora.

"The force that brought us here seems to want us to fill out its strange romantic relationships it set up, thus we need hearts to feel the love." said Axel.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense." said Sora.

"It's the last thing that will, for here on out it gets weirder. Now to your last question, the reason everyone is acting strange is because they have been brainwashed." said Axel.

"You mean someone is controlling their minds?" asked Sora.

"Yes, everyone is being controlled against their will by some mysterious force. That is the reason they are acting so weird." said Axel.

"So Riku isn't in love with me, and Kairi doesn't hate me?" asked Sora.

"No, their being made to act that way." said Axel.

"That's a relief, at least they're not acting like that on purpose. But I have one last question." said Sora.

"What is it?" asked Axel.

"If everyone is under control how come you're acting normal?" asked Sora.

"Oh that, well a little while after we got here I hit my head while trying to get a rose for Roxas near an open window, fell out, and hit my head. Being knocked out must have snapped me out of it." said Axel.

"Ok, but how come I'm normal also?" asked Sora.

"What do you remember before you ended up here?" said Axel.

"I remember climbing a tree and then falling out of it, then I ended up in a bed with Riku waking me up." said Sora.

"I guess that proves something, the mind control doesn't work on knocked out people, and knocking someone out must break the spell." said Axel.

"So all we have to do is knock them out and everyone will go back to normal." said Sora.

"Yes, but we'll talk about it more later, we've been here to long. I'll leave you with two warnings. One is don't act too out of line, if you do they might figure out your not under their control and capture you. Three Organization members besides me were broken out of the spell, but all were found out when they acted out, so be careful." said Axel.

"And the second warning?" asked Sora.

"Beware of the new girl, there is something about her I don't trust. Talk to you later." said Axel, he then threw open the stall door and left the bathroom.

Sora stood there for a moment absorbing all that Axel had told him. Sora had so many questions, what force was keeping them here? Why were they doing this? Lastly how would they escape? Sora decided he would have to figure them out later. This was a very bad situation, which could and probably would get worse. Sora left the bathroom and went back to the lunch room to find Riku, one to stay in character and two because he had no idea what class he had next.

Meanwhile Axel was walking towards the Cafeteria as well, thinking as he walked.

"Ok, so Sora is his normal self, that is good. Maybe with him around we can figure on what is really going on and escape this strange world." thought Axel.

Axel was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not see the strange rainbow portal open up right behind him. A pair of hands grabbed him and before he could even yell out he was pulled in, and the portal disappeared in a puff of smoke and sparkles.

Sora entered the Cafeteria just in time for the changing of periods. Riku and Crystal walked up to greet him and after that was done they started to walk to their next class. Sora quickly found out that it was Gym class, and it was here that Sora ran into two more Nobodies.

"Ok Listen up piles of used tissues! Today instead showing your physical ineptitude through running assistant coach Xigbar will be leading you in a archery contest." said Xaldin.

"Yeah Dudes and Dudettes today we're totally going to shot arrows at targets, for sure, Homie." said Xigbar.

"Ok, I'm not sure if that was English or not." Sora thought to himself.

"Sora-chan, we get to do archery, yana kanji! Did you know that I'm a world class archery champion, Otaku, wasabi, Godzilla? I'm also a master of seventeen different languages, including Japanese, tetsu. And I do great charity work, and I won several beauty pageants." said Crystal, striking a victory sign and turning her torso 160 degrees.

Sora stood there in shock and wondered how her spine wasn't broken. When he turned around he noticed that suddenly all the targets had been set up in the 25 seconds he had turned his back. Sora was going to comment but thought better of it, remembering what Axel had said. With that in mind Sora decided to just get on with the class.

"Hey everybody, watch this!" yelled Crystal.

Crystal began to fire arrow after arrow into the target in front of her. Everyone of them managed to hit the center of the target, some of them splitting other arrows just like Robin Hood. All the students cheered this amazing, and frankly impossible feet. Sora looked on in shock but also cheered, not wanting to seem out of place.

"Ok, this is really weird, there is no way she should be able to do that." thought Sora.

Little did Sora know that this little event would have much greater importance very soon. But for the moment Sora just went with the flow, hoping to get through the day so he could find Axel again and figure out what to do next. Off to the side some random school assistant handed Xaldin a note. Xaldin studied the note for a moment and then gave a mighty blow on his whistle, this quickly got everyone's attention.

"Sora! You're wanted in the principal's office! Get a move on!" yelled Xaldin.

The second Xaldin finished a collective gasp of horror came from all the students.

"Oh no! Not the Principal!" said Zexion.

"I heard that the last guy to see him never came back." said Larxene.

"What's the big deal, it's only the principal?" said Sora.

"Sora, the principal is the creepiest person in the world, everyone that comes back from Principal Ansem's office is traumatized." said Riku.

When Sora heard the name Ansem and all the terror that the students described he could only think of one being, Xehanort's Heartless. Suddenly Sora was a little more worried.

"Ok kid, get a move on." said Xaldin.

"Uh, ok." said Sora.

"Nice knowing you dude." said Xigbar as Sora left the field.

Sora walked down the hall, following the signs until he reached the principals office. He stood in front of the door, as he stood there creepy organ music could be heard from inside. Sora stood there for a moment hoping death would take him now, but since death was busy across town he had no choice but to go in. When he opened the door he was not greeted by the seeker of Darkness, but by his teacher. Sitting in the chair was Ansem the Wise, the real Ansem. He looked almost like he did when Sora last saw him, only creepier and more stern looking. Ansem motioned for Sora to take a seat and then began to speak.

"So Sora, it would seem that you have come to my office today for a reason." said Ansem.

"Uh, yes I guess I have." said Sora nervously.

"It seems that you got into an argument with Kairi earlier in the cafeteria. I will let you know that I will not stand for a break down in discipline in my school." said Ansem.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." said Sora.

"I should hope so, because I am a servant to the school boards rules, and if I'm a servant you should consider yourself a tool at best." said Ansem.

"Uh, ok." said Sora, not really getting the meaning of the last sentence.

The bell outside of Ansem's office began to ring, causing Ansem to look at the clock on the wall.

"Well look at that, it's the end of school already, you best be going." said Ansem.

"But it's the middle of the day." said Sora.

"It's a half day today, I thought everyone knew that?" said Ansem suspiciously.

"Uh, right, I guess I forgot, see you later Principal Ansem." said Sora as he quickly left the office.

Since the day was over Sora decided to see if he could find Axel so they could talk. He exited the front of the school and saw Axel standing with Roxas and Demyx. Sora walked over to the trio, after a second they realized that he was there.

"Hey Sora, how you doing? I heard that you had a run in with the principal." said Demyx.

"I'm fine I guess, I just need to speak with Axel alone for a moment." said Sora.

"Why alone, what would you need to say to him that we can't hear." said Roxas, getting a little hostile.

"Uh, it has to do with…Riku." said Sora, making something up.

"But why would you…" said Roxas, but Axel interrupted him.

"Its ok, he probably just needs to talk about something personal, I'll be right back." said Axel.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." said Roxas, as Axel gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Axel and Sora walked to behind the school, when they got there Sora turned to Axel.

"That was some act you pulled back there." said Sora cheerfully.

"What are you talking about?" said Axel.

"Acting like you really loved Roxas, that kiss really was convincing." said Sora.

"What do you mean acting, of course I love Roxas, I love him with all my heart." said Axel.

When Sora saw that he was not kidding he knew something was terribly wrong.

"Uh Axel, do you remember the talk we had earlier, in the bathroom." said Sora.

"No, I don't remember anything like that." said Axel.

"Uh, do the words Organization or mind control mean anything to you?" said Sora.

"Is this some kind of guessing game or something?" said Axel.

"Uh yeah that's it, a guessing game. Now I've got to go." Said Sora as he ran off, leaving a very confused Axel behind.

"Ok, this is not good. Axel doesn't remember anything, they must have got him. Now what am I going to do?" thought Sora as he ran.

But what Sora did not realize was that someone was watching him. In a huge tower across town a mysterious figure cloaked in shadow watched Sora running on a large monitor.

"Hmm, Sora seems to be acting weird. He must not be getting enough attention or something. Well, there is a way to fix that." said the figure, also imputing the direction Sora had run in.

The dark being opened up a control panel and on the screen selected the name Riku.

Suddenly back at the high school as Riku was looking for Sora he stopped in the middle of the court yard. Riku stood very still like he was in a trance, his eyes wide.

"Riku, find Sora and give some "Special Attetion," if you know what I mean." said the being into a microphone.

"Yes Master, I will obey." said Riku as he ran off in the direction Sora was.

Riku's strange actions had not gone unnoticed however, as a pair blue eyes noticed what had happened. They thought something bad was going to happen with the peculiar way Riku was acting, so they decided to follow him.

Meanwhile Sora had stopped to catch his breath and think right in front of the schools tool shed.

"Ok, this is bad, very very bad. Axel is back under the control of whatever thing runs this place. Now I'm alone and I have to find out what the heck is going on." thought Sora, feeling a veil of gloom descend on him.

For a moment Sora thought all was lost, but then he remembered something very important.

"Wait a minute, maybe I am not alone. Axel said that knocking someone out will bring them back to normal. So all I have to do is knock out Riku, Kairi, and Axel and they can help me." thought Sora.

With this sudden return of confidence Sora decided to get right on with his plan. Unfortunately fate being the cruel thing it is decided to mess with said plan. Before Sora could run off and start bashing people in the head the door to the tool shed flew open and two hands grabbed him.

"Ahhh!" yelled Sora as he was dragged into the dark shed.

Sora suddenly felt two pairs of handcuffs securing him to a wall. He tried to pull free but it was no use. Sora then looked up to see Riku standing in front of him, a crazed look in his eyes.

"R-riku, what are you doing?" asked Sora, obviously very nervous.

"I just realized that I've been ignoring your needs recently, so I decided to give you some "special attention"." said Riku.

"Uh, that's not really necessary." said Sora, suddenly more afraid after the words "special attention."

"Oh but I insist, don't worry Sora, you'll feel much better afterwards, and if not I'll take you to the tower and they'll take all your worries away." said Riku as he advanced on him.

"No Riku, please stop." said Sora, not believing that his best friend was about to molest him.

But before Riku could commit acts that would get him 25 to life in prison, a mysterious figure came up behind him welding a bat. Before Riku could make a move the figure swung the bat straight at his head, knocking him out cold. As Riku fell to the floor Sora saw who had saved him, it was Naminé.

"N-naminé?" said Sora.

"Sora, are you ok, he didn't hurt you did he?" said Naminé as she used the key she took off Riku to unlock Sora's cuffs.

"No, but what are you doing here?" said Sora.

"I saw Riku acting strange and thought he might be up to something. I guess I was right, good thing I got to you before they brainwashed you." said Naminé.

"Yeah I guess… hey wait, you said brainwash, that must mean… your not under their control." said Sora, as it dawned on him.

"I know, I should have told you earlier when I realized you were normal. I've been my normal self ever since who ever runs this place brought us here." said Naminé.

"How did you realize I was normal?" asked Sora.

"Because you were acting weirder then everyone else and seemed confused, it sort of came together quickly." said Naminé.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense. But why didn't you tell me you were ok?" asked Sora.

"Because I was afraid that they might capture you and me if I spoke out earlier. If they can get Axel what do one Nobody and a Keyblade-less hero stand a chance of doing?" said Naminé.

"I guess your right." said Sora, it was then that Riku began to stir.

"Come Sora, we have to leave before he wakes up." said Naminé, but Sora stopped her.

"Wait Naminé, its ok, Riku is not going to harm us." said Sora.

Riku sat up and rubbed the sore spot on his head, he then saw Sora in front of him.

"Sora, what the heck is going on? Where are we and why does my head hurt? And why is Naminé here?" asked Riku. Naminé waving her hand sheepishly.

"I'll explain later, I just want to ask you a question first, do you want to make out with me?" said Sora.

"What! Ew! No! Why would I want to do that?" said Riku, totally disgused.

"That seals it, this is the real Riku." said Sora.

"Sora, what the heck is going on here?" said Riku, a serious tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sort of wondering that too. How did you know Riku would be back to normal?" asked Naminé.

"Axel told me before they got him. If you knock a person out they will turn back to normal." said Sora.

"So all we have to do is knock people out and they'll get back to normal?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, so we better get started. There's some sort of evil force in this place and we need all the help we can get." said Sora.

Sora, Riku, and Naminé then left the shed and ran off to find people that could help them. In the mysterious tower across town eight shadowy figures watched then run off on a monitor.

"What do we do! Sora, Riku and Naminé are not under our control, they could ruin our plan!" said one of them.

"Oh we're doomed! Dooooooomed!" said another.

As they began to yell and argue amongst themselves a figure on a throne of some sort, obviously the leader, began to rise.

"Silence!" bellowed the figure, and all the others froze.

"They may not be under our control now, but they will be again soon. They will eventually come here looking for answers, and when they do we will have them right where we want them, Mwhaha!" said the leader, the other mysterious people joining in as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	4. The Gangs All Here

Chapter Four: The Gangs All Here

Sora, Riku, and Naminé were running back to the courtyard of the school to find the rest of the unfortunates trapped in this world. Sora explained to Riku along the way that he could not summon his Keyblade, and Riku found he couldn't as well. As they ran they talked about what their next course of action should be.

"Ok guys, we need to find Kairi and Axel and free them from the mind control. Once we do that we can figure out who is brought us here and then defeat them." said Sora.

"Sounds like a plan, simple yet to the point." said Riku.

"I think we should free the Organization as well." said Naminé suddenly, causing Sora and Riku to skid to a halt.

"What! Why should we free them?" said Sora.

"Because we need all the help we can get. We have no idea who we are facing, how powerful they are, or even how many there are of them. Plus maybe they can use their weapons, which will help since you guys can't." said Naminé.

"But their evil, they tried to ruin all the worlds the last time we saw them." said Sora.

"I know that, and I hate to say that we need them, but we're all in the same boat here. They'll want to get out as much as we do and might help us. Plus unless we can find at least one person with a working weapon we'll never get out of here." said Naminé.

"She does make a point Sora, without the keyblades we're powerless. We may need their help if we ever hope to get home." said Riku.

"Oh ok, we can free them too, but I don't like it." said Sora.

"Ok then, lets see if we can find them." said Riku.

Sora, Riku, and Naminé did not have to look far because several of the people they were looking for were hanging out in the courtyard. Axel, Roxas, Zexion and Demyx were in one group waiting for Sora and Riku, while Kairi and Larxene were waiting for Naminé to return. None of the other Nobodies or the new girl seemed to be nearby.

"Ok, there's Kairi, Axel, and the others. Now we just need to lead them off somewhere where we can knock them out." said Riku.

"How do we do it?" said Naminé

"Here's how we do it, me and Sora will take care of Axel, Demyx and Roxas and Naminé will take care of Kairi and Larxene." said Riku.

"Sure, leave me with the lunatic." said Naminé.

"Don't worry, we'll keep her from hurting you." said Sora.

"Thanks Sora." said Naminé.

"Ok, lets get started." said Riku.

Sora and Riku walked over to Axel and the others, who were talking about how stupid Kairi was. As they approached they could hear what they were saying.

"That Kairi is such a bitch!" said Axel.

"Yeah, She is so stupid and ugly!" said Demyx.

"She said my poetry about the futility of life was stupid. I wish the earth would swallow her up." said Zexion.

"I know, and I thought that your poems were perfect, really dark and full of hopelessness. She should be blasted into the sun." said Roxas.

"Why doesn't she just go die in a ditch." said Axel.

"Sora." said Riku as they drew closer.

"Yeah Riku?" said Sora.

"I have an odd feeling that you may have to keep me from killing them when we knock them out." said Riku.

"I'll try Riku, I'll try." said Sora, having a few dark thoughts about hurting the Nobodies in front of them as well.

"Hey, Riku and Sora are back. Where were you guys?" said Axel, finally noticing them.

"Oh, we were just spending some time together." said Riku.

"Oh, I get you, say no more." said Axel, smiling and winking at them.

Riku really wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face, fortunately he would get to do that soon. He decided now was a good time to put the plan into action.

"Hey guys guess what, we found this really cool hangout behind the school, right Sora?" said Riku, hinting for Sora to go along.

"What? Oh yeah, we did, it's really cool." said Sora, playing along.

"Really?" said Roxas.

"Yeah, really." said Riku.

"Well then, lets go see this cool hangout." said Axel.

Riku and Sora led Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Zexion to the sports shed behind the school. When they got there the Nobodies looked around confused.

"Ok, what's so special about this place?" said Zexion.

"Oh, well it's over in that direction, you just have to look really hard." said Riku, pointing in the direction of the fields.

"Really?" said Axel, as he and the other Nobodies turned to look, and turned their backs on Riku and Sora.

"Thank goodness these guys are gullible." Thought Riku, then he and Sora entered the shed.

They emerged a few seconds later with two baseball bats in their hands. The four Nobodies had not noticed they were gone and were still staring out at the field.

"I still don't see it." said Axel.

"Oh, it's out there, just keep looking." said Riku, as he and Sora raised their bats.

Riku and Sora then attacked the Nobodies, and with the skill and speed of many battles they had quickly knocked them out.

"Well that went better then I expected." said Riku.

"Yeah, I was expecting it to a little harder then that." said Sora.

"Thank goodness that they seem to be dumb as rocks." said Riku.

"You said it." said Sora, it was then that the Nobodies began to wake up.

"Ow, what the heck just hit me?" said Roxas, who was the first to wake.

"Welcome back to the land of the sane." said Riku.

"Riku? What are you doing here? As a matter of fact what am I doing here?" said Roxas.

"I'm wondering that as well, and why do I have a splitting headache." said Zexion, it was then that they noticed Sora standing in front of them.

"Oh crud, it's that Keyblade kid!" said Demyx, he then tried to summon his weapon but could not.

"What? I can't summon my sitar." said Demyx.

"I can't summon my book either." said Zexion.

"Settle down guys, he's not going to hurt us, in fact he's as powerless as we are right now." said Axel.

"What do you mean, traitor?" said Zexion.

"I mean we're all in the same boat here." said Axel, he then turned to Roxas.

Roxas was in a confused daze, having both seen Axel again and being outside of Sora as his own person.

"Hey Roxas buddy, you in there?" asked Axel.

"Huh? Axel? What are you doing here, and what the heck is going on?" said Roxas.

"I'll explain later, but first I want you to summon your weapons." said Axel.

"Um, ok I guess." Said Roxas, he then tried to summon his Keyblades.

But the familiar feel of the handle of the Keyblades to not appear in his hands. Roxas was confused and looked down to see nothing in his hands. He tried again and again to summon his Keyblades but to no avail.

"I can't summon them." said Roxas.

"Hmm, so none of us can summon any of our weapons. I guess that means we can only hope the other members can." said Axel.

"What, the rest of the Organization is here too?" said Demyx.

"Yeah, they are and we need to find them quick." said Axel.

"Ok number VIII, I want to know what is going on right now." said Zexion, looking very impatient.

"Don't worry, once everyone is together everything will be explained." said Axel.

"Ok fine, but it better be good." said Zexion.

"Uh guys, I love this little chart we're having, but we sort of need to find Naminé before Larxene kills her." said Riku.

"You left Naminé alone with Larxene!" yelled Axel.

"Yeah, we sort of did." said Sora, they then heard a young girls shriek of terror.

"We better find them quickly." said Axel, and they all ran off in the direction of the scream.

Meanwhile across the school yard Naminé was finding out how angry Larxene could be. Naminé had taken her and Kairi to the construction area for a new part of the school, and using a two by four had knocked them out. When Larxene had come too she was not in a very good mood, due to the painful bump on her head. She felt like breaking something, and Naminé and Kairi happened to be right in front of her. Enraged that one of them had hit her she had chased the two girls, who screamed the entire way. As they ran she threatened them with a metal pipe she had found. Finally she had them cornered between some construction equipment.

"Ok, one of you hit me in the head, which means one of you is a dead girl." said Larxene.

"But I had to do it, you were under the control of some sort of evil force." said Naminé.

"I was? Well I guess I can't kill you then…" said Larxene, and Kairi and Naminé relaxed, but then Larxene spoke again.

"I guess I'll just have to settle for beating you up savagely." said Larxene.

Larxene raised the metal pipe and Naminé and Kairi screamed. But before she could swing the pipe someone grabbed her arms and restrained them behind her back.

"Now Larxene, didn't your mother ever teach you its wrong to assault people with plumbing?" said the person in a familiar voice.

Larxene looked over her shoulder and saw that Axel was the one who had grabbed her.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing here? Let go of me traitor." said Larxene, as she struggled to let.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to kill me if I do." said Axel.

"Fine, I won't kill you." said Larxene, and Axel let her go.

"Ok then, now tell me, what the hell is going on here?" said Larxene.

"Short version is we're in deep trouble, if you want the longer version you'll have to wait till we find the rest of the Organization." said Axel.

"Grr, fine, but it better be good or your ass is mine." said Larxene.

"Don't worry, you won't have to wait long. Now you guys, did you happen to see any of the others?" said Axel, turning to Sora, Riku, and Kairi, who were in the middle of celebrating being back together again.

"No, we didn't." said Sora.

"Darn, then will have to look for them. Most of them have probably gone home by now." said Axel.

"This isn't exactly a small town from what I've seen, it could take hours to find all of them." said Naminé.

"That won't work, we have to find them quickly before something goes wrong." said Riku.

"I don't see how, its not like they'll just walk up to us." said Zexion.

"Duh, could you kids help me?" said someone behind them.

They all turned around and saw a tall, broad shouldered man standing behind them. The Organization members were shocked to see who it was.

"Lexeaus?" said Zexion.

"Duh, that's me name, now could you tell me where trash cans be, me forget where they is." said Lexeaus, dressed in a janitor jumpsuit.

"Uh, we don't know where they are." said Demyx.

"Oh, me go look for them." said Lexeaus and he left.

As he walked away Zexion summed up what everyone was thinking.

"What in the name of darkness did they do to him?" said Zexion.

"I don't know, but I found our first target." said Axel as he took the pipe Larxene had dropped.

Axel ran up behind Lexeaus and before he could even notice him Axel had swung the pipe and hit Lexeaus in the head. The big man began to stager back and forth and finally fell to the ground, out cold. After a minute or so he got back up again and rubbed the large bump on his head.

"Uh, what hit me? Oh its you." said Lexeaus, looking darkly at Axel.

Lexeaus tried to summon his tomahawk to beat Axel over the head with, but found that he could not.

"Glad to see you're back to normal." said Axel.

As the Silent Hero stood there wondering where his weapon was, Zexion walked over to the two.

"I'm afraid that your weapon will not work Number V." said Zexion.

"Number VI? What the hell is going on here? The last thing I remember was fighting the Keybearer's friend, and now I'm here." said Lexeaus.

"I would like to know that, but our good Number VIII won't tell us until we find the rest of our members." said Zexion.

"You mean the rest of the Organization is here too?" said Lexeaus.

"Yes, and we need to find them and defeat whatever brought us here." said Axel.

"One problems guys, we still don't know where they are or how to find them." said Demyx.

"Wow, Demyx actually made a valid point." said Zexion.

"Will wonders never cease?" said Larxene

"Hey, that's not funny." said Demyx.

"Uh, I may have a idea." said Kairi.

"What is it Kairi?" said Sora.

"Well this is a school right?" said Kairi.

"Right." said Sora.

"Well maybe they have a record of where the missing Nobodies live." said Kairi.

"That makes sense, since the other Organization members are teachers, it only goes to figure they would have to know how to find them." said Axel.

"So where would they keep this record?" said Zexion.

"Most likely they would keep it in the main office of the school. So all we have to do is go I there and get it." said Axel.

"Axel, there's one problem with that. We're all considered students of the school, and I don't think they let student's wander around the main office." said Naminé.

"Your right, but not all of us are considered students, right Lexeaus my friend?" said Axel as he slapped the larger man on the back.

"Um, right you are." said Lexeaus, not liking where this was heading.

A few minutes later Lexeaus was outside the main office of the school. Axel, Roxas, and Sora had tagged along to make sure everything went alright.

"You got the plan Lexeaus?" said Axel.

"Yes, I infiltrate the office and search for the list with our comrades addresses on it, once I have found it I am to leave quickly." said Lexeaus

"And don't forget, if you run into someone act dumb, really, really dumb." said Axel.

"Do I really have too?" said Lexeaus. 

"If you want to get out without anyone suspecting you then yes, you have to." said Axel.

"Good luck Number V." said Roxas.

"Thank you Number XIII." said Lexeaus, he then went into the office.

Lexeaus looked around the office, which looked like a typical high school office. After making sure the coast was clear he began to look around for where the list with his comrade's addresses on it was. He did not have to look for long because sitting right on the secretaries desk, with big, bold letters, was the list he was looking for.

"What luck, it seems this will be easy." thought Lexeaus.

But just as he was about to grab the list someone entered the room. Lexeaus pulled his hand back and turned around, coming face to face with Ansem the Wise.

"Lexeaus, what are you doing here?" said Ansem.

"Uh…" was all Lexeaus could say, so shocked he was to run into his former teacher.

"Don't tell me you forgot what your doing again? You can't seem to do anything right." said Ansem.

Lexeaus ignored this condescending remark and began to think of a way out of the situation. He then noticed that there was s full waste basket next to the desk, and he remembered who the beings of this world thought he was.

"Hmm, if he thinks I am a janitor, then I might as well act like one." thought Lexeaus, already regretting what he would have to do next.

"Duh, I was just going to take out the trash, duh." said Lexeaus, trying to act dumb.

"Ok, well I'll leave you to your work, just don't dump it in the school cafeteria like last time." said Ansem, who then turned his back to him.

Lexeaus grabbed the waste basket and while Ansem was not looking stuffed the list it the basket. Lexeaus then quickly made his exit from the scene and returned to the others in the hall.

"Did you get it?" said Axel.

"Yes, I got it." said Lexeaus.

"Good, lets go back to the others and we can figure out what to do next." said Roxas, and they ran off.

Soon they were back with the rest of the group and they sat down to come up with a plan.

"Ok, so we got the list, what the heck do we do now?" said Demyx.

"We need to find these places on the list, I think we need to split up. We can cover more ground that way." said Sora.

"Who died and made you the Superior?" said Larxene.

"Like you have a better plan." said Axel.

"Fine, listen to the little key brat." said Larxene.

"Ok, we should split up into two groups, me Axel, Kairi, Riku, Roxas and Naminé, the rest of you can be the second team." said Sora.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would say he doesn't trust us." said Demyx.

"Yeah, he should totally trust the people who tried to kill him multiple times." said Kairi.

"Will you stop it, we don't have time for this, lets just find the rest of the Organization, ok?" said Axel.

"Fine." everyone said, and they all split up.

So our heroes went their separate ways, but little did they know they were being watched. From in a dark room in the tower across town two figures watched them on a bank of monitors.

"Superior, don't you think we should stop them?" said a mysterious figure.

"Not yet, wait for the right moment." said the Superior.

"But…" said the other person.

"No buts, do as I command." said the Superior.

"As you wish." said the person, and then the left.

The Superior turned back towards the monitors and watched our heroes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
